I've only got you now
by carolineflickan
Summary: A girl leaves her family because she wants to live with the man she loves. Hope you'll enjoy it!


The characters belongs to Rowling, I only borrow them for fan fiction writing.

I know that my English isn't that good, it's not my native language, so I'd be pleased if you tell me about the mistakes I've done. No one will be happier than me if I you do, because I really want to get better.

I'll answer the reviews. If they aren't to mean. Hope you'll enjoy the story!

**I've only got you now**

There was no reason why she should wait any longer. Some day, she would have to tell them anyway. Besides, it'd be better if they heard it from her, and not from someone else. People were all gossiping. It surprised her that they had managed to keep it a secret for this long. She could imagine what they would say. Her father should be furious of course, and her older sister would probably get an outburst and call her the most awful things she knows. The mother would cry. If it was because of the shame or the unhappiness, that wasn't easy to know. How the younger sister would react, you couldn't really know. She was pretty nice when she was younger, but she has become more and more unbearable since she met that scamp, who obviously had become her boyfriend.

The heart beats fast and hard in Andromeda Black's chest when she pushes down the door knob. The others should be home by now. Narcissa arrived from school a couple of days ago and their father usually comes back from work by this time. The clock is ten past five. Soon they'll eat dinner.

Ted Tonks is a couple of years older than her. During his time at Hogwarts, he didn't know who she was, and she didn't know anything about him either. He belonged to Hufflepuff. She was in Slytherin, like the rest of her family. Except from her cousin, Sirius. He came to Hogwarts last year, and ended up in Gryffindor. His parents couldn't understand why. But of course, Sirius had always been sort of a stranger to them. The whole family thinks so, except Andromeda. She prefers Sirius to his unbearable little brother, Regulus. He sure is a real Black.

Andromeda walks to the kitchen. Her mother stands there; she superintends the making of the dinner. The house elf works quiet and quick. Druella meets her daughter's eyes. She sees that something isn't all right.

"Dinner will be ready soon", she says. "Everything OK at work?"

"Yes," the daughter answers and looks down at the kitchen floor.

"Has anything happen, Andromeda?"

"Kind of…"

"What?"

"I'll tell later. The others better hear it too."

It goes as Andromeda feared. After the dinner, she tells the others about Ted and their relationship. Her parents and the sisters react exactly like she thought they would do.

"A muggle born? A _mud blood_?" Bellatrix pronounces the words with disgust. It's like they were touched by a curse. Actually, that's what Bellatrix thinks they are.

"Don't use that word," Andromeda begs.

"Are you out of your mind, girl?" Druella bursts out. She looks like she's going to cry any minute now. What a shame! Her daughter and a muggle born, together! What'll the rest of the family say?

"You are not in your right mind," Cygnus says harshly, staring at her. "You can't be." He has got that ill-omened deep wrinkle between his eyebrows.

"Yes, I am," Andromeda answers, her voice shaking a little. She looks at him with the same obstinacy. Narcissa doesn't say anything, but her expression tells what she thinks. She thinks that Andromeda is going mad.

"You are a disgrace!" Bellatrix hisses, furiously. "You stain the name of the noble house of Black!"

"There are more important things," Andromeda says. Tears are running down her cheeks now. "But how would _you_ ever understand that?" she continues. "You'll never know what love is!"

"Don't you dare say that _love_ is what you feel for that mud blood!" Cygnus says.

"It is."

"Then you're not my daughter any more." He looks at her with cold eyes. It's like the fathers love has faded. He turns around and rushes in to his private room.

Narcissa still doesn't say anything, but she seems to be shaken by her father's words. Druella sobs in a handkerchief and Bellatrix looks like she's going to explode. Andromeda searches for her mother's eyes, without success, though. After seeing Narcissa in her eyes, Andromeda disappears with a loud crack. The last thing she hears is her mother's desperate crying and Bellarix talking about Andromeda and that she will regret this. Her father's words rings in her ears. _Then you're not my daughter any more._ Sometimes she has been wondering whether Cygnus and Druella Black really are her parents. She has always been unlike them.

Andromeda apparates to a park in the neighbourhood. It lies desolated, and in this darkness, not many people see her sitting there among the trees. Tears are still running down her cheeks. Some minutes later she makes her way to Ted's home. He lives alone in a shabby little apartment in Diagon Alley. Andromeda knocks the door and he comes to open a moment later. Like her mother, Ted notices that something is wrong.

"What's happened, sweetheart?" He lays his arms around her.

"I told them, and…" she sobs.

"And what?" he asks and pats her back.

"And… I've only got you now…" she whispers.


End file.
